


Ultima

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic Meta, Triple Drabble, Ultima - Freeform, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu learns Ultima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultima

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



> **Title**: Ultima  
> **Fandom/Chars/Ships**: FFX, Lulu  
> **Rating/Warnings/Spoilers**: G, spoilers for last third of the game I guess, about as much magic/sphere meta as can be crammed into 300 words?  
> **Feedback**: Always welcome! Crit away! =D  
> **Word Count**: 300 even =D  
> **Notes/Thanks**: Definitely inspired by [lj]owlmoose's awesome fic, [Elemental](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_exchange/61638.html). Thanks to her for a pre-beta and some advice, and to [dw]renay for cheerleading and also giving it a look =)

 

Lulu felt Yuna's hands warm at her back, and swallowed the key spheres, one, two, three, for the dreaming trance that let her touch the vast horizons of herself.

She had hovered around the edges of it for days; her fingers crackled with lightning uncalled, her breath roiled hot in her mouth. Curls of frost crawled along her skin unseen.

But inside her: water, still, calm, green and blue as Yuna's eyes. Somewhere past water's peaceful weight, Lulu sensed the pull of new magics, unbounded and implacable. Sister to her Flare, darker cousin to the Holy magics she could not touch.

It called her, devoid of elemental ties: breath and life and light and dark so vast they could devour.

She reached: breathed the fire through her icy skin, ran flicker-fingers of thunder across the heavy seas within her, called for whispers of herself, called them together until it was everything and nothing, until water became ice and fire became lightning; Yuna's hands at her back and the endless holy hope echoing light off it all: moonlight on water and fire white-hot and edge-glints on ice and blinding sparks of lightning until there was more light than she could stand.

And then she called the darkness, the nothingness, the empty ageless ache of anger she had thought would eat her hollow — but Yuna had shown them all how to use grief to grow, and so Lulu wove the dark lies of her life into the all-elemental light, and let it carry her beyond herself.

She took the last sphere from Yuna's hand, but before her lids fell closed against the silent storm cracking her open: Yuna's sad smile; her worried, determined eyes.

One last sphere, for the destruction that would bleed out from inside her and swallow Yu Yevon whole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**: As stated, inspired by [lj]owlmoose's story, [Elemental](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_exchange/61638.html), which you should read. One of the commenters wondered, in the context of that story, what learning the non-elemental spells would be like. I kind of took that and ran. I'd originally intended to do a matched set of One Piece drabbles today, but this happened instead.
> 
>  
> 
> In case it's not obvious, I love meta.


End file.
